


He's The Devil in Disguise (A Really Fluffy Disguise)

by whats1fandom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whats1fandom/pseuds/whats1fandom
Summary: Park Jisung, the maknae of NCT. The baby of the babies. All noona's love. Jisung is the cutest child one can ever meet, but what most don't know is that Jisung isn't as sweet as he seems. In all truth, he can be pretty darn savage.





	He's The Devil in Disguise (A Really Fluffy Disguise)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the constant roasting that Jisung has been doing now a days. *sniffs* Our baby is growing up so fast.

Park Jisung, the maknae of NCT. The baby of the babies. All noona's love. Jisung is the cutest child one can ever meet, but what most don't know is that Jisung isn't as sweet as he seems. In all truth, he can be pretty darn savage.

All of the members can testify to that. It's true, while Jisung is the youngest member of NCT, that boy can have some things to say.

It seems the sweet baby that Jisung once was is now a bittersweet memory. Now, now Jisung speaks, and he does a lot. 

Jisung's transformation had happened gradually, sometimes he would crack a slick joke once a hyung was leaving the room, or he would not do his chores without being told. But those are little things that no one really cares about, besides, Jisung is just a baby.

What really tipped it for Jisung, is a boy named Zhong Chenle. Yes, that cute squirt is just as evil as the younger maknae, but there's a language barrier, so Chenle can't necessarily say all of the things he wants to say.

When the two first met, it was like a spark ignited. Jisung could see in those eyes that Chenle has the same thinking pattern as him. They're alike, in many different ways.

Naturally, the two boys started to do things together. Like pulling pranks. That seemed to be the only fun thing to do without Jisung having to get Renjun to translate for Chenle.

Their first target was none other than the beloved leader of the Dream Team. 

It was a quiet Saturday (as quiet as it can be in a dorm full of teenage boys) and Mark was innocently sitting on the couch in the main room, scrolling through his phone. Completely oblivious to the joke about to be pulled.

"Oh ma god!" Came Chenle's famous line. Mark chuckles a little at that, but doesn't move. As stated, Chenle is famous for that line, so Mark didn't see any reason for him to be worried.

Until he heard Jisung scream.

"Hyung!!!!" This makes Mark jump up and rush into the bedroom in which he heard the screams. He swears his heart drops when he sees Jisung holding on to his arm, rolling in pain, Chenle trying not to cry.

"What happened?!" Mark asks Chenle, moving to pull Jisung.

Mark is horrified when he finally gets Jisung to move his hand. There is blood covering his hand and shirt. 

"Shit." Mark mutters under his breath.

"What?" Chenle asks.

"Nothing, go tell Donghyuck to give me the first aid kit, hurry up." Mark rolls up Jisung's sleeve up to put pressure on the cut, but finds the sleeve wiped it all off. Oh hell no.

"Park Jisung!"

"Shh! I'm dying hyung!"

"Yeah, I'm about to kill you, you little brat! Don't freaking play like that! I actually thought something had happened!" Mark yelled.

"Chill, I was just playing with you hyung. I am perfectly fine." Jisung cheeses. And dang, Mark can't be mad at a face like that.

"Whatever Jisung. Wash that ketchup off."

And that was the start of Jisung's reign. Jaemin blames it on the fact that he isn't around, but Jisung seems to pick up on Donghyuck's sharp tongue as well. Everyone is used to the red headed vocalist to say things rude, especially Mark, but none of them had ever heard Jisung roast some one.

Especially Jeno of all people.

Jeno remembers how he and Jaemin were in their room, doing homework like the good students they are, when Jisung enters with his math book.

"Hyung, can you help me with this problem? I asked Mark hyung, but he was busy ogling Hyuck hyung to actually pay me any mind."

"Sure Sungie, what is it?" Jeno asks, gesturing for Jisung to come closer.

Jisung laughs, "I was talking to Nana, I actually want to pass math class."

"Jisung! That wasn't nice, Jeno is very good at math." Jaemin scolds, but helps the boy nonetheless.

Donghyuck thinks it's cute how Jisung is starting to grow a spine, just as long as the boy doesn't try anything thing on him. Jisung needs to know who the savage one is around here. There isn't enough room for the both of them.

But the faithful day came when Jisung finally stood up to Donghyuck.

Its an unsaid rule, no one is allowed to cook anything except Donghyuck and Renjun without supervision (provided by Donghyuck or Renjun). So when Donghyuck wakes up one morning, he is astonished to see a certain Park Jisung cooking something on the stove. 

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" Donghyuck asks, hand on his hip.

"Cooking me and Chenle something to eat." Jisung replies simply, turning to point into the living room where Chenle is watching some random cartoon.

"Yes, but why are you cooking?"

"Because some people are too lazy to cook us anything."

Donghyuck gasps, this boy has some real nerve.

"Watch it, I'm your hyung!"

"Sorry hyung!" Jiung says, but it sounds too mocking for it to be a real apology.

"Yeah right, you little brat. I'm so telling hyung on you."

"Mark isn't going to do anything to me. He loves me." Jisung says, he's got this.

"Now why would I tell that wimp, no, I'm talking about Taeyong hyung. I'm going to tell him everything. Starting from the beginning."

This makes Jisung's eyes go wide. "What! You can't tell hyung! I'll be respectful, please don't tell him."

Donghyuck smirked. "That's what I thought. You might think you got something Jisung's, but always remember this. I am the most savage person you will ever meet, so don't try me. I've been through all of your stops, and I know where you're going. Now, I suggest you get a new egg, seeing as though the shell is still in the yolk."

At the end of the day, no matter how good Jisung thinks he is, Donghyuck will always be the most savage.


End file.
